


Two Short Weeks

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Two weeks of quarantine couldn't be too bad, could it?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (1) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Two Short Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Quarantine

Everyone was in the kitchen. It was morning and they were all doing different things. Clint and Natasha were cooking eggs and bacon while Steve was reading his latest reports over one more time before he sent them to Hill and Fury at SHIELD. Tony had dropped by to get his coffee thermos filled before headed to the R&D floor to work on repairing DUM-E, who had managed to get broken by some falling debris from an explosion in the lab yesterday. Thor was on planet and rummaging the cabinets for Poptarts. Bruce was cleaning his glasses and looking at them all as they flitted about. 

Steve’s phone buzzed. He answered. 

“You’re kidding! No one’s going to be happy, but I’ll tell them all,” was all he said before he rang off. He looked around at all of them. “That was Agent Hill. It seems we’ve been exposed to some alien spore on our last mission and it, well, they don’t know what it does so we’re quarantined to the tower for the next two weeks.”

His announcement was met with the happiness he expected. 

On the first day, Clint climbed into the ductwork and watched Steve and Tony making out on the sofa in Steve’s quarters. He filmed it and showed it to everyone. Tony and Steve were not amused, but no one was surprised.

On the second day, Clint put itching powder in Nat’s workout clothes. She beat him up. Almost everyone was amused.

On the third day, Clint followed Bruce around until Bruce began to turn green. Clint backed off. Fear trumped amusement that day. 

On the fourth day, everyone hid in their rooms. 

On the fifth day, Tony decided to bake bread, despite not ever making anything more complicated than pouring coffee. The firemen were allowed to leave after the fire because their hazmat suits were deemed protection enough. Clint was amused. 

On the sixth day, Thor decided he’d had enough and went home, via the Bifrost. No one stopped him. No one could. 

On the seventh day, they rested. If God could give it a rest, then Clint figured he could, too.

On the eighth day, they all hid in their own rooms, except for Steve, who hid in Tony’s room. 

On the ninth day, the coffee ran out. By noon, Tony had threatened to blow up the tower. Then the world. Nat called Tony’s favorite coffee shop and had some beans delivered to the roof via drone. It all cost what a small car would have. All were amused.

On the tenth day, Thor returned, again via the Bifrost, and asked if anyone had seen Loki. They had not, but by this time, they would have enjoyed his company. This amused Thor. 

On the eleventh day, Tony and Steve had a fight. They argued all day and had an actual fight in the R&D lab just before dinner. Tony donned his Iron Man suit and flew around the lab until Steve finally went to his own quarters. Tony subsequently followed and no one heard them or saw them by the twelfth day. 

On the twelfth day, Clint took to the ductwork again and broadcast audio of Tony and Steve having makeup sex. Or maybe they were sacrificing a goat. All but Tony and Steve were amused. 

On the thirteenth day, Steve put Clint down the garbage chute. Clint was used to tight places and took a nap before returning to his quarters for a shower. No one was amused. 

On the fourteenth day, they all counted minutes until Maria Hill called Steve and gave him the all clear. 

Tony slapped him on the back happily and asked, “Why don’t we all go out for shawarma? I’m hungry.” 

They all walked to the little restaurant they’d eaten at after the Battle of New York and sat at the same table. The owner was concerned and asked his wife as they mopped up that night. “The Avengers, they don’t look so good. Do you think they have been fighting aliens again?” 

If only he knew.


End file.
